Une aide innatendue
by Legendien
Summary: C'est la 6ème année à Poudlard pour Harry... et en plein milieux du banquet une personne mystérieuse fait son apparition. Il va apprendre à le connaitre et découvrir qu'elle est capable de choses extraordinaires... mais jusqu'à quel point ?
1. Un invité innatendu

**1° Un invité inattendu**

Tout les élèves étaient rassemblés dans la grande salle de Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie, pour le banquet de début d'année. Toutes les maisons faisaient un brouhaha impressionnant depuis leurs tables respectives, attendant le discours du directeur, qui ne tarda pas à venir.

Un garçon à la table des Gryffondor, regardait le vieil homme. Il avait des cheveux noir et en bataille, ainsi qu'une cicatrice sur le front en forme d'éclair. Ce jeune homme s'appelait Harry Potter, l'espoir du monde sorcier, « le survivant ».

Près de lui était ses deux meilleurs amis, eux aussi à Gryffondor, une brunette avec les cheveux emmêlés et un grand rouquin efflanqué, ils regardaient Albus Dumbledore, curieux de ce qu'il pourrait dire par rapport à la situation actuelle (Voldy qui est revenu et tout et tout...^^).

L'honorable directeur se leva de son fauteuil au centre de la table professorale et demanda le silence. Puis, quand les dernières rumeurs de conversation se turent, il s'éclaircit la gorge et dit en levant les mains en signe de bienvenue :

« - Bienvenue aux nouveaux et bon retour parmi nous pour les anciens. Vous êtes ici pour une nouvelle année d'étude dans cette école, malgré les heures sombre que nous vivons, vous ne devez pas vous laisser abattre, et continuer votre apprentissage. Il s'arrêta, laissant aux élève le temps de se calmer. Je signale aux premières années et je rappelle à certains, rajouta-t-il avec le regard pétillant, que la forêt que est encore et toujours interdite et ce, à tout les élèves, sans exceptions.

Il fit une pause, pour se racler la gorge quelque peu, et reprit :

- Mr Rusard, notre concierge, tient à rappeler que tout... »

Personne ne se demanda pourquoi il s'était arrêté, car tout le monde l'avait vu. Le plafond de la grande salle qui reproduisait la nuit environnante, s'illumina soudainement. Puis au bout d'environ cinq secondes, la lueur diminua pour se concentrer en un mince faisceau de lumière blanche qui tomba jusqu'au sol, où il avait un épaisseur d'environ deux mètres. Un grand bruit de bourrasque, suivi par la bourrasque elle même accompagna le phénomène.

Beaucoup de tête, dont celle d'Harry, se tournèrent vers le directeur, afin de savoir de quoi il retournait. Les premières années, croyant que cela faisait parti du spectacle, regardaient la colonne de lumière avec de grands sourires, qui s'évanouirent en voyant les regards effrayés des plus vieux. Dumbledore se leva et s'approcha du faisceau lumineux, aucune crainte ne se voyait sur son visage. Harry, qui se trouvait à sa table, à la hauteur du faisceau, se tourna vers son voisin

« - Ron, tu crois que Dumbledore sait ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-il au rouquin.

- Je pense que oui, c'est Dumbledore quand même ! »

Le directeur avançait lentement, comme s'il pensait que ce n'était pas fini. Et il avait bien raison : peu de temps passa, quand une sorte d'ombre apparu dans ce pilier lumineux.

« J'en était sûre ! Dit une voix à droite de Harry.

- Quoi donc, Hermione ? Tu sait ce que c'est ?

- Bien sûr ! C'est un faisceau de téléportation, c'est de la magie très ancienne, et très peu utilisée. Il sert à transporter quelque chose ou quelqu'un d'un point à un autre.

- Mais il y a le transplanage pour ça ! Répliqua Ron.

- Oui, mais cette magie existait avant que le transplanage soit inventé ! Certains chercheurs ont même émis l'hypothèse, qu'il pourrait même permettre le voyage à travers le temps et les dimensions ! Continua-t-elle, à demi excitée.

L'ombre descendit très lentement, bientôt elle atteignit la quinzaine de mètres de hauteur, on commençait à entrevoir une silhouette, un garçon semblait-il, à peu près du même âge que Harry. Il descendait petit à petit. Dumbledore, arrivé au pied du faisceau de transport, avait sorti sa baguette, après tout, personne ne savait qui pouvait être ce garçon, et ce qu'il venait faire à Poudlard. Le garçon continua sa descente, à présent on pouvait voir une cape voler, il était sorcier, ou s'habillait comme tel. Tout le monde dans la salle retenait son souffle, les élèves redoutait de ce qui pouvait arriver par la suite. En effet par les temps qui couraient, ce pouvait être une attaque de Mangemort, et si c'était le cas, il y avait de quoi avoir peur. Mais si ce garçon illuminé en était un, il serait bien accueillit. Le directeur et les autres professeurs n'en ferait qu'une bouchée...

Le garçon descendait toujours à une lenteur surnaturelle, et au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de sol, on distinguait de mieux en mieux les détails de ces vêtements, qui en fait n'avait rien à voir avec un robe de sorcier.

Harry regarda l'étranger qui était à présent à deux mètres du sol. Il remarqua que ce dernier avait les yeux fermés, il ne voyait donc pas où il atterrissait.

« Tu as vu, dit il à Hermione, il est habillé bizarrement, on dirait qu'il vient d'un autre âge ! »

Le voyageur lumineux toucha enfin terre, où il sembla retrouver tous son poids, puis la lumière disparu ainsi que la bourrasque. Il s'accroupit par terre quelque seconde, comme si il avait besoin de reprendre son souffle, puis comme si il semblait juste se rendre compte de l'endroit où il se trouvait, il se releva brusquement, et une sorte de bulle de savon se créa autour de lui, tel un bouclier. On ne le voyait plus de façon nette, comme à travers un filet d'eau

« Tu as vu ? Demanda Ron à Harry, il a créé un bouclier sans prononcer de formule ! Une chose est sûre, ce gars là est sorcier, et un même un sacré bon sorcier ! »

Dumbledore observa la protection du nouvel arrivant d'un air interrogateur. Pendant ce temps, celui ci tournait sur lui même en observant le lieu où il était tombé, il avait l'air déboussolé, voire même paniqué.

« Mais où est ce que je suis, ce stupide Esprit c'est trompé, je suis toujours à la même époque ! Mais c'est bizarre, je ne pensait pas qu'il existait autant de Custencis, surtout si puissant ! » Il semblait avoir parlé plus pour lui-même que pour communiquer.

Les élèves les plus près c'étaient déjà éloignés depuis longtemps, après tout, voir une personne tomber du ciel était tout sauf rassurant, c'était plutôt effrayant, surtout quand cela se passait dans le réfectoire du lieu le plus protégé magiquement de toute la grande Bretagne. Dumbledore s'avança vers le garçon, le regard profond. Harry aurait mit sa main à couper que le directeur de l'école essayait de savoir si ses intentions était belliqueuse. Ce dernier arrêta de regarder autour de lui pour regarder le directeur qui le fixait. Son visage fut parcouru d'un petit sourire, puis il dit

« Ne vous fatiguez pas, vous n'y arriverez pas »

La bulle protectrice disparu, tout le monde pouvait enfin voir de quoi il avait l'air. C'était un jeune homme, environ 16 ans, blond, plutôt bien bâtit, vêtus d'habit d'un style moyenâgeux : une simple tunique, une grande cape de voyage quelque peu abimée, et enfin accrochée derrière son dos dans un fourreau, une épée magnifique dont la garde représentait deux ailes déployées. Seul détail étrange, Il semblait porter au pied des chaussures moldue, des basket. La tension baissa rapidement, le garçon n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se battre.

Sans savoir pourquoi, Harry ne ressentait aucune méfiance envers ce garçon semblant venir d'une autre époque, mais il était très intrigué par l'épée et les chaussures... Tout comme Dumbledore, qui regardait l'artéfact avec des yeux ronds. Le garçon voulut couper court à ce dévisagement.

« Euh... pardonnez mon ignorance, mais puis je savoir où je suis, et surtout, _quand_ je suis?

- Et bien vous vous trouvez à Poudlard, une école de sorcellerie. Quand à l'année, nous sommes en 1997. A mon tour de poser une question, Quel est votre nom jeune homme ?

Le garçon sourit au vieil homme et lui tendit la main

- Peterson, monsieur. Je m'appelle Kamy Peterson, heureux de faire votre connaissance.


	2. Présentation

**2° Présentation**

Le directeur de Poudlard serra la main de ce garçon étrange qui lui souriait à présent. Harry remarqua que la méfiance semblait aussi avoir quitté Dumbledore, qui serrait encore la main de ce Peterson. Puis il s'adressa aux élèves.

« Bien, je vais m'entretenir en privé avec monsieur Peterson, en attendant, reposez vous bien et bon courage pour vos cours de demain, bonne nuit. »

Harry suivit donc Ron, tandis qu'Hermione montrait le chemin aux première années vers la tour de Gryffondor. Il réfléchit à toute vitesse, qui était donc ce garçon qui semblait venir d'une autre époque ? Il ne remarqua même pas qu'ils étaient arrivés devant le tableau de la grosse dame et faillit rentrer dans Ron qui ne l'avait pas prévenu. Arrivés dans la salle commune, Harry voulut discuter de ce qui s'était passé dans la grande salle. Mais Ron, l'arrêta tout de suite :

« Moi aussi j'aimerai en parler, mais je suis épuisé, je ne tiendrai pas deux secondes de plus. »

Sur ce, Harry n'insista pas et alla se coucher.

Le lendemain matin, c'était l'effervescence au château, tout le monde discutaient de l'arrivée de ce garçon étrange durant le festin. Dans un sens, cela arrangeait bien Harry qui était lassé de voir tout le monde parler de lui quand il passait dans les couloirs. Cela éclipsait son aventure dans le ministère l'année précédente. Ce dernier, ainsi que Ron et Hermione, arrivèrent dans la grande salle afin de prendre le petit déjeuner, où ils pourraient enfin commenter les événements de la veille. Les trois Gryffondor s'assirent donc à leur table et commencèrent à parler.

« Alors, d'après vous, il vient d'où ? Commença Hermione

- Et bien, d'après ces vêtements il vient du moyen âge, répondit Ron, il a une épée je vous rappelle.

- Et des baskets, dit Harry, non, je pense que ce doit être quelque chose d'autre. »

Hermione parut étonnée que Harry ai remarqué ce petit détail, et apparemment peu de personnes l'avait remarqué, car tout le monde autour d'eux parlait à tue tête de chevalier, et toutes sorte de choses médiévale.

Alors que la plupart des élèves étaient en train de manger, Dumbledore entra par la porte située derrière la table des professeurs, accompagné du garçon qui était le sujet de conversation principal dans cet école depuis son arrivée. Il était vêtu d'un uniforme d'élève de Poudlard, ci qui déclencha beaucoup de rumeurs de conversation. Le directeur avança vers les tables des quatre maisons et demanda le silence, ce qu'il obtint rapidement.

« Bonjour cher élèves. Je tenais à vous faire une annonce. Mr Peterson, ici présent, m'as fait part de la raison de sa présence dans notre école, qui est en fait une erreur d'aiguillage, si je puis dire. Harry crut entendre le garçon marmonner « Vous ne pourriez pas dire mieux ».

- Ne sachant donc pas comment rentrer chez lui, il va rester à Poudlard en tant qu'élève, jusqu'à ce que nous trouvions une solution. Bien entendu, il ne sera pas réparti dans une maison, puisqu'il ne restera pas longtemps parmi nous. Il suivra les cours de sixième années. Mr Peterson, dit il en se tournant vers lui, vous êtes libre de choisir une table pour manger. Le professeur Mc Gonagall vous apportera votre emploi du temps. »

Le garçon s'avança vers les tables et s'assit à la table la plus proche, celle des Gryffondors. Ron était quelque peu excité, Harry repensa à leurs quatrième année et à l'état dans lequel se trouvait son ami en apprenant que Victor Krum venait à Poudlard. Il sourit en songeant que Ron était dans un état semblable.

« Tu veux peut être un autographe Ron ? Dit Hermione, qui avait remarqué cet état de fait. Le oreilles de ce dernier devinrent rouge, signe qu'il était gêné.

- Et bien quoi, il vous fascine pas ce gars ? Il a jeté un sort de protection sans prononcer de formule..

- Un sortilège informulé sans doute ! Répliqua la brunette.

- ...Et sans sortir sa baguette !

- Tu as raison, dit elle pensivement. Mais pourtant, la magie sans baguette est extrêmement rare, seul de très puissant sorciers arrivent à en faire. Et ce garçon n'as que seize ans !

Ron regarda Hermione d'un air triomphant qui ne présageait rien de bon pour Harry. En effet, peu de temps après, il se chamaillèrent encore une fois. Il firent tellement de bruit que le sujet de cette dispute leva la tête pour voir d'où venait l'agitation. Quand il la trouva, il sourit, et recommença à manger. Le professeur Mc Gonagall arriva à leur hauteur, et s'adressa à Hermione

« Bien Miss Granger, vous avez toutes les notes requises pour continuer les cours que vous avez choisis. »

Elle tapota un emploi du temps vierge avec sa baguette qui devint remplis avec les horaires détaillées de ces cours. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Ron, qui fut autorisé à faire de même, et lui remplit son emploi du temps de la même manière. Puis vint le tour de Harry, il pensait qu'il n'aurait aucune chances de suivre les potions, mais fut surpris de voir qu'il avait eu un Optimal à ses BUSE. Ses rêves de devenir auror n'étaient donc pas compromis. Il fut donc autorisé à continuer les cours de métamorphose, de sortilège, de défense contre les forces du mal, de potions, et de botanique qui lui seraient nécessaire pour devenir auror. Au moins, il n'avait plus à supporter les cours de divinations ou d'histoire de la magie, où il s'endormait assez souvent.

Les trois Gryffondors se rendirent compte qu'ils avaient cours de défense contre les forces du mal juste après leur petit déjeuner. Harry se demandait qui serait leur professeur, puisqu'Ombrage était parti en fin d'année dernière. Il demanda à Hermione qui sourit :

« Mais enfin, tu n'as pas écouté hier ? Tu devais être vraiment perdu dans tes pensées, dit elle.

- Possible, répondit Harry, pourquoi ? Tu sais qui c'est ?

Hermione sourit encore plus, si c'était possible. Mais ce fut Ron qui répondit au regard interrogateur de Harry.

- C'est Lupin, tu n'as pas entendu ?

- Euh, non. Je ne l'ai pas entendu, j'était perdu dans mes pensées... »

Ron et Hermione se regardèrent, le visage grave, il les avait mis au courant pour la prophétie durant l'été. Harry secoua sa tête comme pour chasser de mauvaises pensées et repris :

« Mais il n'était pas au festin hier ?

Allons Harry, tu n'as pas regardé le ciel ces dernier temps ? C'était la pleine lune il y a trois jours.

C'est vrai, j'avais complètement oublié !

Et bien moi j'espère qu'il sera là aujourd'hui pour nous faire cours, ajouta Ron. »

Il arrivèrent à la salle de cours où il semblait y avoir un attroupement, mais ils en comprirent vite l'origine. Le nouveau, Kamy Peterson, était là, à attendre dans le couloir que le cours commencent, les mains dans les poches, adossé nonchalamment contre le mur. Les autre élèves étaient agglutinés autour de lui, le regardant avec curiosité. Puis au bout de quelque minutes, la porte de la classe du cours s'ouvrit laissant entrevoir Remus Lupin, une des personnes qui comptaient le plus Harry, depuis la mort de son parrain, Sirius Black.

Il entrèrent tous dans la classe, Peterson entrant en dernier, puis s'assirent à leurs tables. Quand Kamy entra dans le classe à son tour, la seule place disponible était à la table du trio infernal. Celui ci esquissa un sourire, et pris place à côté d'Harry. Ce dernier remarqua alors quelque chose d'étrange sur son voisin : l'iris de ses yeux était pour le moins, inhabituelle, et pour cause, ils étaient d'un turquoise aussi clair que les eaux d'une plage tropicale. Mais il reporta bien vite son attention sur son professeur.

« Bien, je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans mon cours, je pense qu'à peu près tout le monde ici me connait, il fit un bref sourire à Harry, pour les autres, je me présente : je suis le professeur Lupin, et je vous enseignerai la défense contre les forces du mal. Cette année, en raison des circonstances actuelle, le directeur m'a incité à vous apprendre essentiellement des sortilèges de défense, ce qui, pour moi, est une excellente idée. » Il regarda les élèves de la classe, tout en s'attardant sur Kamy. Puis, il sembla réfléchir, et annonça enfin :

« Mr Peterson, voulez vous nous donner une démonstration de duel avec moi afin de montrer ce que à quoi vos camarades doivent s'attendre ? »


End file.
